


Люди в чёрном

by Sinfique



Category: Gantz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfique/pseuds/Sinfique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>иногда Ганц забрасывает своих игроков слишком далеко</p>
            </blockquote>





	Люди в чёрном

**Author's Note:**

> команда Ганца приносит бесконечные извинения за нарушение принципов SCP и может оправдаться только тем, что герои действовали не по своей воле, а существо, направляющее их, страдает крайне запущенной формой ксенофобии. Обещаем сдать его в Фонд сразу после того, как наберем достаточное количество очков для возвращения утерянных по нашей вине экземпляров.

**SCP-1107 — Люди в чёрном**

**Объект №:** SCP-1107

 **Класс объекта:** ~~Безопасный~~ Евклид

_Примечание: То, что 1107 не причиняет вред нам, ещё не означает, что он не опасен для функционирования организации._

**Особые условия содержания:** на данный момент ни одного экземпляра поймать не удалось. При обнаружении необходимо немедленно объявить тревогу 3 степени и вызвать опергруппу Кси-13. 

**Описание:** SCP-1107 представляют собой гуманоидов, ни внешне, ни внутренним строением не отличимых от обычного человека. Все гуманоиды обладают характерными внешними признаками, а также закономерностей в их количественном составе не выявлено. Отличительная черта — все SCP-1107 одеты в чёрные латексные костюмы, снабжённые некими капсулами, заполненными прозрачной жидкостью. Внешний вид SCP-1107 могут зафиксировать только фото- и видеотехника, для людей они невидимы. 

Известно, что в костюме SCP-1107 обладают силой, во много раз превышающей человеческую, однако про поломке какой-либо из капсул костюм прекращает функционировать. Образцов материала также до сих пор получено не было. SCP-1107 вооружены бластерами, вероятно, стреляющими энергетическими импульсами. Молекулы любого вещества, находящегося на пути этого импульса, начинают быстро разрушаться с большим выходом энергии. Небольшие предметы/организмы распадаются полностью, более крупные — частично. 

SCP-1107 могут перемещаться в любое место в пространстве, независимо от материала, защищающего его, способом, отчасти напоминающим последовательное сканирование. Насколько можно судить из полученных данных, все SCP-1107 являются индивидуальными существами, несмотря на общность в их поведении и цели. Имеются предположения, что у SCP-1107 есть некий предводитель, которого они называют Ганц. 

Цель SCP-1107 — уничтожение опасных по их мнению объектов ~~Фонда~~ _доподлинно неизвестно, действуют ли они только внутри Организации — д-р █████_. Обычно не нападают на людей. 

После уничтожения цели SCP-1107 либо пропадают тем же способом, каким и появились (если после сражения остаются живы), либо взрываются по неизвестной причине (если во время сражения погибли). Неизвестно также, что во втором случае происходит с костюмом, следов которого после взрыва обнаружено не было. 

 

**Отчет об инциденте 1107-11**

 

Участвовавшие SCP: SCP-359

Дата: ██.██.██

Место: Зона ██

Описание: в 21:15 камеры, размещенные внутри зоны наблюдения за объектом SCP-359, зафиксировали появление трёх неизвестных объектов. Те представляли собой гуманоидов в возрасте от 19 до 25 лет, двое мужчин и одна женщина, все азиатского типа внешности, одеты в чёрные латексные костюмы и вооружены оружием неизвестной природы. 

После их появления SCP-359 активизировался. Он попытался напасть, но прежде, чем сотрудники Фонда успели что-либо предпринять, один из гуманоидов направил оружие на SCP-359, и спустя несколько секунд того разорвало изнутри на мелкие кусочки. Второй гуманоид хлопнул первого по плечу, и они пропали тем же способом, что и появились. 

Приложение 1107-11-1:  
Персонал, допустивший подобное, был подвергнут наказанию. Плёнки, зафиксировавшие произошедшее, изъяты, и после тщательного анализа переданы в архив. 

Эти ребята должны быть найдены и исследованы, кто они такие и почему вмешиваются в дела Фонда?

O5 ██

 

**Отчет об инциденте 1107-21**

 

Участвовавшие SCP: SCP-1589

Дата: ██.██.██ 

Место: Зона ██

Описание: Камеры видеонаблюдения в помещении для содержания SCP-1589 зафиксировали появление неизвестного объекта в 18:43. Объект, несомненно, являлся SCP-1107 и выглядел как гуманоид 30 лет, европеоидного типа внешности, экипированный как и предыдущие экземпляры. SCP-1589 находился в неактивном состоянии, когда объект начал бегать вокруг, крича ругательства на итальянском, а после выстрелил. SCP-1589 пришёл в сознание, немедленно впал в ярость и попытался затоптать пришельца. 

Работники Фонда попытались обезвредить обоих, выпустив транквилизатор, однако SCP-1589 потерял сознание значительно позже SCP-1107, предварительно нанеся тому травмы, несовместимые с жизнью. 

Первой аномалией было то, что повреждения SCP-1107 были значительно менее тяжёлыми, чем можно было предположить. Второй — ни один из сотрудников не смог увидеть вживую тело объекта, которое, вероятно, было невидимым для человеческого зрения без специальной техники. Однако оно легко обнаружилось на ощупь. Спустя ровно 25 минут после появления по неизвестной причине тело SCP-1107 взорвалось, попутно нанеся травмы разной степени опасности 2 (двум) сотрудникам класса D.

 

_Все дальнейшие отчёты, относящиеся к SCP-1107, должны быть подшиты к личному делу. Нам необходимо располагать всеми возможными данными — доктор ████████._

 

**Отчет об инциденте 1107-38**

Участвовавшие SCP: SCP— 367

Дата: ██.██.██ 

Место: Зона ██

Описание: в 11:15 SCP-1107 в количестве 5 (пяти) штук появились на участке содержания SCP-367. Незамедлительно была вызвана опергруппа Кси-13. SCP-1107 попытались уничтожить SCP-367, однако оболочка того превратилась в жидкость, и импульсный луч не нанёс вреда. Образовавшиеся две особи выпустили из «глаз» и «рта» щупальца, которые схватили SCP-1107 и попытались разорвать их на части, однако с SCP-1107 ничего не происходило до тех пор, пока капсулы на костюме одной из особей не лопнули. После этого SCP-367 удалось её уничтожить. 

Прибывшая в этот момент опергруппа Кси-13 обезвредила SCP-367 и произвела захват SCP-1107. С помощью камер и звукозаписывающей техники была проведена попытка допроса четырёх выживших объектов, однако когда один из них попытался заговорить, его голова взорвалась. В дальнейшем SCP-1107 отказывались идти на контакт, а спустя час после появления — пропали. 

_Примечание: все дальнейшие попытки поймать и добиться информации от SCP-1107 считаю нецелесообразными, персонал при обнаружении должен изолировать их от объектов Фонда.  
O5 ██_


End file.
